


One More Chapter

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: 100 Ways to say I love You - Drabbles [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda, Thomas and James spend some time in bed, reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> Written in answer to[this Ask Prompt "Drabble game #3 100 ways to say _I love you_ "](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144971802386/drabble-game-3) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "30) James/Thomas/Miranda" : 30 is “One more chapter.”
> 
> I do not own Black Sails...  
> Read & Enjoy!

Miranda, Thomas and James were spooned together in the bed, the warm afternoon glow bathing the room. James had his eyes closed, Miranda her head on Thomas’s shoulder. He was between them, reading aloud from a book in a soft voice.

After a few minutes, Thomas noticed that James’s breathing was even and calm. Miranda herself seemed to be drifting to sleep. He stopped reading.

“… One more chapter…” whispered Miranda. James nodded sleepily.

Thomas opened the book again. His wife and lover smiled, cuddling him as he went on reading. Such moments together were rare… he wished they’d never end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave kudos/comments for this adorable OT3!


End file.
